This invention relates generally to a heat-resistant material and, more specifically, to a three-layered material having a carbon fiber-reinforced carbon composite layer, a ceramic layer and a metal layer. The present invention is also directed to a belt conveyer using the heat-resistant material.
A heat-resistant alloy has been hitherto employed for a part which is subjected to high temperature conditions. One problem of such a heat-resistant alloy part is that a deformation thereof occurs upon repeated use due to thermal expansion and shrinkage. A carbon fiber reinforced carbon composite (hereinafter referred to as C-C composite) is now increasingly used in various fields because of good heat-resistance and high mechanical strength. One problem of such a C-C composite is that chemical deterioration occurs upon contact with steam, carbon dioxide or oxygen.
Thus, machines using the heat-resistant alloy or C-C composite as a part thereof which is subjected to a high temperature of, for example, 1,000.degree. C., require repeated repair and maintenance works due to deterioration of the part.